The present invention relates to a method and to a structure for interconnecting various elements in a monolithic integrated circuit. More particularly, it relates to a buried metallization structure in a GaAs substrate.
The term monolithic integrated circuit generally refers to an integrated circuit in which substantially all active, passive and interconnection elements are disposed on a single semiconductor substrate. Various circuit elements are typically interconnected by metallized lines and crossovers on a surface of the substrate. However, as the number of circuit elements and the complexity of the circuit increase, crossover design constraints impose limitations on the circuit layout. In an effort to minimize these constraints as well as the problems associated with crossover fabrication, the present invention has been devised.
The invention provides a means for interconnecting the circuit elements of a GaAs device, the interconnecting means being internal to the GaAs device substrate.